


Sisterly Advice

by StarRoseColors



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Kipo gives Hugo some unwanted advice.
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Scarlemagne | Hugo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Sisterly Advice

“So, secret handshakes haven’t saved the world yet? What a surprise.”

Hugo winced as he approached the litterbox cell. Kipo had stretched herself out along the floor, eyeing him with purple jaguar eyes and a small, secret smile. She had been changed out of her coronation armor, thankfully, now wearing a dark grey hoodie and sweatpants. “You do realize that if Dr. Emilia succeeds, your power will disappear as well, correct?”

Kipo’s eyes narrowed. She sat up and then rose to her feet, eyes never leaving him. It was one of her moves that was meant to dominate over anyone else and it rather worked. Against his will, his hands clenched the plate tighter “Fine. Here’s some advice.”

“I didn’t request any.”

“Too bad, you’re the only one I can talk to.” Kipo flattened her hands against the wall, still staring him down. “If you need help from the mutes, make them do it.”

He stared. “What?”

“Your pheromones. If you make a big enough show of what they can do, the mutes will do whatever you say.”

Hugo blinked. Despite the tropical warmth of the Timbercats’ territory, a cold shiver went down his spine. “No!”

She sighed, as if she was babysitting a young child. “It’s the only way. Make them fear what you can do and they’ll do whatever you want.” For a moment, she wasn’t in the cage, clean. For a moment, he saw her as the tyrant again, with blood staining her teeth.

He shivered at the thought before refocusing. “I would prefer them to want to help me. I’m not you.”

Kipo shrugged. “Well, good luck with saving the world with handshakes and other shit.” She turned and strolled to the other end of the cage, flopping onto her side. Hugo sighed, feeling useless at her lack of empathy. He turned to leave. “Wait!” Hope rising, he turned back. “You didn’t give me my food.”

_Of course._

Resisting a snarl, he plopped the plate into the slot. Kipo walked back to grab her plate. Hugo turned and ran, just barely catching her snarl of “Pancakes again?!”


End file.
